monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Allegra Goldstone
Allegra Iolite Goldstone is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is an Elemental Hybrid and the former Heiress of Krýstallo Records. She is the oldest daughter and child of Onyx Goldstone and Cayleigh Goldstone (née Aaralyn) and the older sister of twins Rhapsody and Quintus Goldstone. She is currently in her final year at Monster University to get her Bachelor's Degree in Anthropology. She plans to further her education in getting a Master's Degree in archaeology. Biography Personality Appearance Out of the three Goldstone siblings, Allegra is the only one that takes after their father, Onyx. She has long glossy black hair, which she often keeps in a Greek hairstyle, blue-green eyes, and pale skin. History Allegra was born in Greece and is the oldest child of Onyx and Cayleigh. When she was about 14, the family moved to New Salem where her parents created Krýstallo Records. (More Coming) Abilities As a Crystal and Music Elemental Hybrid, Allegra has the potential to control both elements, but, in reality, she inherited mainly her father's crystal powers. She did, however, inherit a few music related things from her mother, Cayleigh. *'Crystal manipulation:' Allegra inherited Onyx's power to manipulate crystals and crystalline earthen material. **'Crystal generation:' Allegra can generate solid crystals from nothing. **'Crystal projection:' She can use crystals in a variety of attacks such as bullets, blasts, beams, bombs, bolts, waves and scatter shots. **'Crystallokinetic constructs:' Allegra can create solid constructs out of crystal, such as tools, objects, weapons, appendages, barriers, and armor. **'Crystal mimicry:' Allegra can transform her body into solid crystal, which provides her with enhanced durability, strength and immunity. **'Electricity generation:' Allegra is able to generate electricity when heat and pressure are applied to her crystals. She can only utilize when working with Blaze. *'Sound Immunity:' Allegra is physically immune to the effects of sound waves. That is unless she is using her crystals, which unfortunately will shatter against sound-based attacks. Skillset *'Crystallokinetic combat:' Trained by her father, Allegra is proficient in utilizing her crystal powers with fighting. Knowing what Allegra wanted to do with her future, Onyx did not want her to go out and not know how to protect herself. * Extensive knowledge about crystals: Allegra is extremely knowledgeable about crystals, including types and the different names. She has a vast collection she's gained over the years and treasures them proudly. * Musical instrument proficiency: Taught by her mother, Allegra is very skilled in playing musical instruments. She still has the talent, she just doesn't do it anymore. Relationships Family Onyx Goldstone Cayleigh Goldstone Rhapsody Goldstone Quintus Goldstone Friends Zircon Blakely-Azhar Through Blaze, Allegra met Blaze's best friend Zircon. Pet Allegra is too busy to own a pet, but her girlfriend Blaze, let's her take care of and hang with her Phoenix, Fenix. Romance Allegra is openly bisexual and is out to her close friends and family, who all support her. Blaze Emberstone Trivia * Like her siblings, Allegra has a Musical and Crystal name. ** Her full name is Allegra Iolite Goldstone. *** Allegra is of Latin origin and means "Joyful, merry" and also is a Musical term. *** Iolite is the name of a gemstone and is also the gem variety of the mineral Cordierite. *** Goldstone is a type of gemstone. * Allegra's powers are based off Princess Diaspro from Winx Club who is known as the Fairy of Gems. Gallery Category:Shadows' characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Crystal Elemental Category:Music Elemental Category:Hybrid